User blog:TheBlueRogue/New Super Mario Bros. U Game Tips
New Super Mario Bros. U is the latest installment of the New Super Mario Bros. series for the Wii U. With a frantic 5-player supported multiplayer, new items and features. There is plenty of things to bring you back to the adventures of the Mushroom Kingdom. Here are a few gameplay tips to help you defeat the Koopas and save Princess Peach! Unlimited Lives There is a famous unlimited 1UP trick that has been around for a long time in the Mario series, and makes a return to New Super Mario Bros U. Technically, it can be done in any level that you see a Koopa Troopa or any shelled enemy on it's back walking down stairs. Position Mario on one of the steps and time your jump on top of the Koopa Troopa coming down the stairs right when he reaches the last step. The shell will continuously bounce from the stairs and underneath Mario (who will automatically jump to send it back the other direction if timed properly). First a score is awarded, then doubles further and further before an extra life is granted. UYou can also use the squirrel suit to gain infinite lives if you keep floating in the air after jumping on enemies. Look for areas that have at least 5 Koopa Troopa's walking around. Jump on one shell, float up into the air, and then land on another. Jumping on a Koopa Troopa just once will not kill it, and if you manage to chain these jumps you'll be granted with extra lives. Wii U GamePad Game Tips A player can pick up the GamePad at any time and help out by placing Help Blocks (also known as Boost Blocks) above gaps to help stop people from falling to their death. Enemies can be distracted via the Touch screen. By simplying poking an enemy it will freeze for a short amount of time, and will not attack on-screen players. Help Blocks can be placed underneath hanging Thomp Blocks to help stop the falls of other players. A skilled maneurver involves placing Help Blocks diagonally from each other moving up, so Mario can wall jump off the sides to quickly move upwards if there is a rush to do so. Hidden Exists and Map Shortcuts Hidden exists enable you access to secret levels and after finishing them, you unlock new paths that allow complete skipping over of worlds. World 9: SuperStar Road & The Propeller Suit Super Mario World's Star Road makes a return appearance in New Super Mario Bros. U. You can unlock this secret world by finishing the game and collecting every Star Coin in the normal eight worlds. In World 9, you are granted a power-up that is exclusive to SuperStar Road, the Propeller Suit. Fireworks at a Flag Pole Fireworks will fly at the end of the level if Mario finishes under certain conditions. Be sure to jump and touch the pole at the end of th level at the very momet that the level timer reads 11, 22, 33, 44, 55, 66, 77, 88, or 99. The more fireworks will be launched depending on the number selected. 5 Star Save File To show off 5 shiny stars on your save file, you'll need to complete 100% of New Super Mario Bros U. And that's no easy task. You'll need to unlock all of the hidden content as well as never use an Assist Block. To 100% the game, you must *Complete the game and defeat Bowser *Finish every single level of the 8 worlds (You do NOT need to complete the SuperStar Road levels at first) *Find all 246 Star Coins *Find all Secret Exists *Find and Finish all the Normal and Secret Flagpoles in Levels *Catch Nabbit in Worlds 1-7. Reach the end of the level easily. Use the Super Guide Green Block. If you die a few times in a level, you can get a little help from the Assist Block. Hit the block and Luigi will help point you in the direction of the goal. But remember, this will void a 100% game completition. Category:Blog posts